Une chanson douce
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Happy Valentine The Gazette. L'histoire d'un couple homosexuel dans un pays où ces relations doivent rester cachées en une soirée de Saint Valentin pas si triste que ça...


**Auteur:** **Yume**

**Titre:** **Une chanson douce**

**Sources:** **The GazettE**

**Déclaration: alors euh, c'est à l'occasiond e la saint valentin que ça m'est tombé dessus. Un coup d'inspi comme ça tout seul, j'avoue j'ai pas compris, je précise que je trouve que la saint valentin ne sert a rien mais qu'elle est une bonne excuse pour écrire quelque chose de court et de rapide dans lequel j'ai pu glisser quelques choses que j'aimerai avoir, vivre, ou tout simplement que j'ai vécu. C'est légèrement nian nian, totalement édulcoré; mais dieu que ça fait du bien de se décharger des malheurs du monde parfois et de simplement se sentir vivre en écrivant un petit quelque chose qui porte en lui tellement de chose de nous.**

**Je le dédie a une personne qui ne le lira jamais (c'est idiot mais c'est comme ça) parce que certaines choses me viennent de cette personne si chère à mon cœur. Je me suis fait plaisir en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, bonne lecture^^**

**je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai moi même rien relu et surtout je ne 'lai pas encore donné à lire a ma beta.**

**Pairing: AoRuwa bien entendu!**

**Recommandations: pas grand chose, juste attention au nian nian? XD**

**Une chanson douce**

**Il était déjà tard lorsque le jeune homme se décida à entrer dans l'appartement. Un léger bourdonnement atteint ses oreilles et il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.**

**Ouvrant doucement la porte sur sa gauche, il se sentit agressé par la lumière fantomatique de l'écran télé encore allumé ; le bourdonnement venait des enceintes du home cinéma. Et, devant l'écran blanc, endormi sur le canapé se trouvait son amant. Il le regarda d'abord depuis le seuil, laissant son regard survoler les courbes fines découvertes par le t-shirt et le pantalon large tombant sur les hanches étroites.**

**Il s'approche lentement dans le but de voir enfin le visage du jeune homme brun assoupi. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçoit ses joues trempées de larmes. Son regard s'affole, cherche une raison à ces gouttes salées, accroche la pochette d'une vieille cassette VHS qu'il pensait détruite et soudain se fige.**

**Un bout de papier blanc attire son regard sur le t-shirt noir. Une photo. Un photo que l'autre serre contre son coeur comme le plus précieux des trésors.**

**Il s'approche encore et alors qu'il tend la main pour attraper le morceau de papier glacé un soupir le stoppe. Il pense avoir rêver, n'ose plus respirer mais l'autre murmure à nouveau.**

**-Uruha.**

**À peine audible et pourtant il ne peut ne pas l'entendre. Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres avant de vite disparaître à l'écoute des murmures suivant.**

**-Me laisse pas Uruha. Me laisse pas tout seul, t'en vas pas Uruha, je t'en prie, t'en vas pas!**

**Il n'arrête pas de murmurer ces paroles comme une étrange litanie. Le jeune homme blond passe rapidement de l'autre côté du divan et s'agenouille avant de doucement secouer le brun.**

**-Aoi. Aoi je suis là.**

**-Uruha?**

**-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là, je suis rentré.**

**-Uruha!**

**Il se jette dans les bras du blond qui l'y accueille volontiers malgré la chute qu'il sent poindre de façon inéluctable.**

**Le brun pleure à chaude larmes contre son torse, il a peur ; peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, peur qu'il parte… encore. Le blond n'en a que trop conscience. Lui aussi souffre de ses absences. Mais il s'agit de sa famille, alors il fait la seule chose qu'il peut faire en cet instant, il rassure son amant, le console, le câline, le berce. Tout contre son cœur qui fort ç cause de la peur qu'il vient de ressentir.**

**-Ne pleure pas Aoi, je suis là. Je suis rentré, je ne parts pas.**

**-Tu ne parts plus?**

**-Non, plus jamais. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais plus de rendez-vous arrangés ; encore moins le jour de la Saint Valentin parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour partager cette journée.**

**-Tu n'avais pas à le faire.**

**-Si. Je t'aime Yuu. Je t'aime vraiment et j'en ai marre de te rendre malheureux à chaque fois que mes parents décident de me faire rencontrer une énième jeune fille bourgeoise qui ne voit en moi que le fils de la « si grande famille » Takeshimia. Yuu, toi tu me vois moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant quand je suis avec toi. Tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que je représente.**

**-Ils ne l'ont pas trop mal prit.**

**-Ma mère s'en doutait à force, je pense ; elle 'na pas été surprise pour un sou. Mon père, lui par contre, si, il ne veut plus que je reprenne son entreprise, je t'avoue que ça m'arrange.**

**-Tu es banni?**

**-Non. Je vais juste éviter de me montrer un certain temps et continuer à prendre mes photos.**

**-Avoue qu'on a quand même la chance d'être indépendant financièrement. Et puis, les Shiroyama ne sont pas mal non plus, niveau fortune familiale.**

**-Oui mais eux ne t'ont pas rejeté.**

**-Bah tu sais que je sois gay ne leur a jamais fait très plaisir mais bon, après tout je suis lié à un Takeshima. Ils y trouvent leurs compte. Et nous aussi. Merci.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Pour leur avoir dit.**

**-C'est normal. Ça va mieux?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'était quoi cette photo?**

**-Tiens. Regarde.**

**Le brun lui tend alors le morceau de papier glacé sur lequel on peut voir un jeune homme blond tenant dans ses bras un jeune homme brun. Ils sont entourés d'amis et rient. En arrière plan on peut voir une énorme roue de parc d'attraction.**

**-Tu l'as gardée?**

**-Oui, après tout c'est ce jour là qu'on s'est mis ensemble.**

**-C'est vrai. Je ne te pensais pas sentimental à ce point cela dit.**

**-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut être?**

**-Maaaaah… Si peut être un peu en fin de compte. Attends deux secondes.**

**Il sort du salon et se dirige vers l'entrée alors que le brun se relève et s'assoit sur le canapé abandonné dès son réveil.**

**Il ferme les yeux et sourit, heureux, son amant ne partira plus. Il l'entend revenir et s'assoir à ses côtés.**

**Il ouvre les yeux et découvre un magnifique bouquet de grosses roses rouge sang et blanches. Un rire clair s'élève.**

**-Merci Ruwa, elles sont magnifiques… J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.**

**Alors qu'il se lève pour aller chercher son cadeau, deux bras entourent sa taille.**

**-Reste ici ; on verra plus tard. Laisse moi profiter de toi… **

**-Il faut mettre les fleurs dans un vase, koi.**

**-Tu tiens tant que ça à m'abandonner?**

**-Rien ne t'empêche de me suivre, ni de rester collé à moi.**

**-C'est exact… bon alors on y va?**

**-On y va.**

**Les deux jeunes hommes se lèvent, bouquet en main à la recherche d'un vase. Au bout de cinq petites minutes les fleurs sont déposées sur la table basse du salon, les pieds dans l'eau et tout deux se dirigent lentement vers leur chambre. Ils ont tout leur temps à présent.**

**-Installe toi.**

**Murmure à l'oreille d'un homme blond et un corps qui s'étend langoureusement.**

**-Je n'entends plus que toi.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive.**

**Il attrape une boite sans paquet cadeaux, juste une petite boite tout simple.**

**-Ruwa…**

**-Oui?**

**-Tu peux t'assoir deux secondes?**

**-Bien sur. Qu'y a-t-il?**

**-Juste… **

**Il s'accroupit alors entre les jambes du blond.**

**-Je sais bien que c'est impossible mais… est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser?**

**-Je… **

**-Je sais que c'est impossible légalement mais ça serai plus un simple engagement entre nous. Alors… **

**-Bien sur que j'accepte!**

**Il attrape alors doucement le visage de son amant et l'embrasse, faisant passer ainsi tout son amour.**

**Aoi glisse l'anneau en or blanc à l'annulaire gauche d'Uruha, se relève et le prend dans ses bras.**

**-Vient. On va s'allonger.**

**Tout deux s'étendent sur le lit, serein. Le brun pose sa tête sur le torse du blond, sa main se baladant sur son ventre alors que ses mains à lui masse son crâne et caresse ses cheveux tendrement.**

**-Je t'aime Ruwa… **

**-Moi aussi Yuu.**

**Et il s'endort, bercé par les doux battements de cœur de son amant.**

**Pas de sexe, juste de l'amour et de la tendresse à l'état pur entre ces deux hommes aussi différents que semblables en cette nuit de la Saint Valentin.**

**Juste une vie entière à aimer qui s'annonce. Bonheurs, malheurs. Mais surtout être ensemble pour tout affronter.**

**Les battements du cœur de l'autre comme seule musique. Une mélodie rien que pour soi.**


End file.
